tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Tate Nikulson
Tate Nikulson was the king and ruler of the Kaldtfrelser before his death. He appears in The New Kingdoms. Background Tate was born in 4E 180, in a small Frelser settlement. His parents were slaughtered by reavers, but he escaped. He moved to Kaldtfrelser Hall, the capitol of Frelser society, and became a petty thief. He was once caught by a noble, but instead of being punished, he was taken in and raised. He became nobility, but never forgot his humility. In 4E 196, reavers raided the Hall, and Tate's adoptive father was slain. Tate took his sword and killed twenty invaders on his own. He eventually became the head of the noble house of Nikulson. He became Lord of Kaldtfrelser Hall through inheritance in 4E 203. Characteristics When he was younger, Tate had dirty blonde hair and a shaggy beard. In his older age, his blonde hair had turned grey, due also to the constant amounts of stress. He had a strong physique and green eyes. He had a kind demeanor to most, and has been seen as a great man by many. His humble beginnings made him kind and generous to all, whether they are a prince or a beggar. Appearances Moving to Skyrim As various conflicts took place, Tate had received a message from Jarl Etaret Witch-Bane, requesting military assistance from Solstheim. Tate obliged, and set sail for Skyrim. He only arrived in Skyrim at the very end of the Battle of Shor's Stone. He set up camp at Yngol Barrow and entered a pact with Jarl Witch-Bane. Fifteen Years After Moving After fifteen years in Skyrim, Tate and the Frelsers became more integrated in Skyrim. They built Sørskaal Hall over Yngol Barrow and became great allies to Windhelm. He brought his wife from Solstheim and had two children. At one point, he received a message from a hawk, asking for assistance in an overrun giant's camp full of Falmer. He went to the location and found a Khajiit, Qa'do, fighting hordes of Falmer. After fighting them off, they discovered that the Falmer were being controlled by an unknown being. They entered the cave that the Falmer came out of and discovered a tunnel system, leading all across Skyrim. After traveling for a while and fighting some enemies, Etaret's son, Arthur, joined them. They came across an intact dwemer city. In this dwemer city was Vorwith, a Falmer vampire. After a one-sided exchange coming from Vorwith, a small battle was waged. And though they managed to get Vorwith to flee, he had injured Tate greatly, and Tate was incapacitated. For an extended period of time Tate was bedridden. Capture of Whiterun Hold Eventually, Tate got better, and was called upon by Jarl Etaret to help secure the recently returned Whiterun. Tate went to Whiterun with a large amount of frelsers, and helped secure Whiterun, Rorikstead, Riverwood, and other nearby locations. Whiterun was now in the hands of Etaret and Tate. Death After these events, Tate withdrew from the story more and more. After the ten year time skip, Tate was deathly ill, and eventually he died at last. His funeral was held at Sørskaal Hall. He left the leadership of the Frelser to his son, Kodlak. Category:The New Kingdoms Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Nords Category:Kings Category:Nobility Category:Tongues Category:Deceased